Before packaging hazardous materials such as explosives and/or ordnance, each branch of the United States military must be sure that the packaging container meets the performance criteria specified in Title 49, Part 178 of the United States Code of Federal Regulations. However, the various shapes and sizes of these hazardous materials has brought about a plurality of unique container designs, each of which must be tested in accordance with the strict performance requirements referred to above. Such design and testing is time-consuming and expensive.